


Щенки

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory





	Щенки

Если двое интересуют друг друга в физическом плане и если при этом один из них телепат, а другой – оракул, шанса избежать общей постели практически нет. Рано или поздно это случается. Лучше рано, чтобы не усложнять никому жизнь, которая и так слишком коротка, особенно когда одному семнадцать, а другому – двадцать один.

Это не вопрос ориентации и не вопрос такой уж большой любви. Скорее, уместнее говорить о взаимном удобстве и столь же взаимной симпатии. У боевой группы слишком мало времени на девушек, кроме того, ни один из двоих не станет светить лицо где попало; пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем они уяснят: лучшая секретность – на виду.

Двери в доме не запираются, а некоторые вещи настолько очевидны (мы помним: телепат и оракул), что оказывается проще простого ввалиться в чужую спальню среди ночи, влезть под одеяло, нашарить резинку на плавках… и не встретить никакого сопротивления.

– Секс, секс, секс, das ist schön, – мурлычет Шульдих, стоя под душем и намыливая рыжий хайр шампунем. Ему плевать на все, море по колено, и не страшны ни пуля в висок, ни нож в сердце. Обо всем, в случае необходимости, предупредит Кроуфорд. Который по ночам очень даже Брэд, но мы не будем акцентировать на этом внимание, mein Freund.

Шульдиха вполне устраивает сложившаяся ситуация. Его устраивает команда, в которую он попал (Брэд говорит, будет еще четвертый, телекинетик; посмотрим, что за тип), его устраивает расстановка сил, задания, степень свободы (после Розенкройц – просто небывалая), финансирование, количество свободного времени, непосредственный начальник. Шульдиха, по сути, не устраивает только одно. А именно – Фарфарелло.

Точнее, сам по себе Джей Шульдиху даже симпатичен. Ирландец умен, эрудирован, он профессионал, прекрасный боевик. И даже то, что временами Фарфарелло – форменный псих, в глазах Шульдиха только добавляет ирландцу шарма.

Шульдиха серьезно беспокоят отношения между Фарфарелло и Кроуфордом.

Дело тут не в ревности – мы помним, о Ромео и Джульетте речь не идет. Просто Шульдих считает, что одного психа в команде вполне достаточно. И, собственно, в принципе так оно и есть – но, общаясь с Джеем, Кроуфорд тоже становится немножко психом.

(Кстати, тот факт, что телепат и сам не вполне нормален – откуда взяться нормальности у выпускника Розенкройц? – Шульдих вообще сбрасывает со счетов.)

То есть, конечно, никакого криминала. Кроуфорд не режет себя стилетами, не жрет иголки и не отрывает головы монашкам. Его не надо связывать ремнями в период обострения и он даже не катит бочку на господа нашего Иисуса Христа. Он вообще производит впечатление на редкость благопристойного молодого человека. (О его «благопристойности», впрочем, Шульдих может много чего рассказать.)

Просто эти двое пересекаются в какой-то бредовой параллельной реальности, и ведут себя там в лучших традициях Зазеркалья.

Например, Фарфарелло имеет привычку иногда вваливаться в спальню начальства в половину седьмого утра с целью поговорить о Шекспире. Или о Гогене. Или о Чайковском. Или вдруг, бесцеремонно отодвинув ошалевшего Шульдиха в сторону, утверждает на освободившемся пространстве шахматную доску, расставляет фигуры и тянет Брэда за рукав пижамы. Или вдруг обнаруживается на подоконнике, в позе лотоса, с трубкой в зубах, с очками Кроуфорда на носу.

И все бы ничего, Фарфарелло – на самом деле псих, несмотря на немыслимый IQ. Ему положено вести себя подобным образом. Шульдиха обескураживает реакция Кроуфорда на все эти безобразия.

Потому что Кроуфорд обычно невозмутимо поясняет, что Шекспир для него слишком тяжеловесен и полон упаднических настроений (Фарфарелло печалится), Гоген будит в душе смутные ассоциации с Древней Грецией (Шульдих впадает в ступор), а Чайковский – замечательный, тонкий композитор, даром что гей (Фарфарелло скалится, Шульдих уходит в полный неадекват). Увидев на постели шахматную доску, Кроуфорд шарит на тумбочке в поисках очков, отодвигает Шульдиха еще дальше, чтобы не мешал двигать локтем, и делает первый ход. Даже свои очки у сидящего на подоконнике Джея он отбирает не сразу, а присоединяется к ирландцу и жестом просит у него трубку. Картина, достойная кисти Гогена, будь он неладен: Джей с Кроуфордом на подоконнике, Фарфарелло – со сдвинутыми на кончик носа очками, Кроуфорд – в полосатой пижаме, болтает босыми ногами и выпускает клубы ароматного вишневого дыма. С ума сойти. Честно. А вечером Кроуфорд в деловом костюме пожимает руку министру иностранных дел.

На самом деле Брэд просто не заморачивается. Шульдих не может знать, что еще пару лет назад Кроуфорд лелеял культ собственной важности и значимости примерно так же, как сейчас это делает телепат. Потом в подчинение к оракулу попал Фарфарелло, который не придавал слишком уж большого значения ни себе, ни кому-либо еще, и на его фоне Кроуфорд показался самому себе напыщенным самодовольным придурком.

Теперь оракул позволяет себе много чего такого, что Шульдиху кажется диким. Например, он поет, когда готовит завтрак. Шульдих сам не без греха, особенно это касается тех случаев, когда он один. Но Кроуфорд ужасно фальшивит. Просто невыносимо. У Шульдиха каждый раз сводит скулы. Он даже пробовал как-то бороться с доморощенным Паваротти своими методами: сел за стол напротив оракула и сделал Очень Шокированное Лицо. Шульдих искренне полагал, что после этого Брэд заткнется – подобное выражение телепатской морды выдерживали только очень стойкие. Кроуфорд оказался из их числа: он аккуратно набросил Шульдиху на голову кухонное полотенце.

Кроуфорд и Фарфарелло играют в гольф при помощи зонтика, намалевав лунки мелом на ковролине в коридоре. Шварц пока что не знакомы с господином Такатори Рейдзи, поэтому негативных ассоциаций гольф не вызывает. Фарфарелло очень хорошо улыбается, когда выигрывает. А выигрывает он почти всегда.

В глубине души Шульдих понимает, что эти двое как раз ведут себя нормально. Кто они такие – щенки, которых за шкирки выдернули из обычной жизни, зачеркнув возможное будущее. Думается, Кроуфорд знает об этом куда больше. Телепата много учили. Кроуфорд, говорят, сразу был силен. Впрочем, возможно, врут. В Розенкройц врут все поголовно.

Фарфарелло пятнадцать. Ему светила психушка, не попади он в поле зрения Эсцет, так что Джей, пожалуй, только выиграл. Но ведь он совсем мальчишка. Он может убивать. Он один из лучших боевиков организации (Шульдих думает, что об этом как раз не врут). Это не делает его взрослым.

Их всех не делают взрослыми ни большие пушки, ни количество смертей за спиной, ни суммы на счетах, которые завел для них Кроуфорд.

Они повзрослеют быстро. Первый шажок – приедет Наги, за которого формально будет отвечать Кроуфорд, а на деле – все трое. Брэд перестанет играть в гольф в коридоре и шляться по дому в пижаме. Станет куда более собранным. И – теперь только Кроуфорд, никак иначе.

Потом будет первое нападение на штаб-квартиру, и когда последний из пятерых, с аккуратной дырой между глаз, свалится на пол в метре от оракула, Кроуфорд, у которого только теперь начнут дрожать руки, позволит, наконец, испуганному Наги выйти из-за своей спины и очень тихо и внятно скажет:

– Джей. Пожалуйста. Никогда больше не смей брать мои очки.

Потом события начнут разворачиваться пестрой кинолентой, эдаким гибридом боевика и фантастического детектива. Будет Берлин. Потом Эдинбург. Потом Токио. Япония расставит последние точки над i. Где-то между Берлином и Эдинбургом Шульдих поймет, что давно не слышал, как Кроуфорд поет. Еще до Берлина Фарфарелло перестанет вваливаться к Кроуфорду в спальню. Между Эдинбургом и Токио это перестанет делать Шульдих. Разговор на эту тему так и не состоится. (Заметим, что после Токио все неожиданно вернется на круги своя, но уже совсем по-другому.)

Шульдих не имеет обо всем этом ни малейшего понятия, он просто иногда ловит отблеск какой-то смутной тоски во взгляде Брэда, когда тот забывает дурачиться.

В конце концов Шульдих приходит к выводу, что быть беззаботным – это очень здорово для имиджа. Впрочем, стать беззаботным он уже не успеет – пестрая лента раскручивается слишком быстро, – однако научится так выглядеть.

В любом случае, пока что Шульдих скорее доволен своим положением. А с шахматами можно смириться. Или научиться в них играть.

Шахматы у них останутся даже после Токио.


End file.
